Revenge
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: HBP spoilers. What happens when years later, when the war is over, Harry learns where Severus Snape is hiding….Read and find out. This is my reaction to Harry Potter and the HBP. Dark fic. Semidark Harry. TwoShot if that exists.
1. Chapter 1

HBP spoilers. What happens when years later, when the war is over, Harry learns where Severus Snape is hiding….Read and find out.

This is my reaction to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Dark fic. Semi-dark Harry.

P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEEEEEEASE DON'T SUE ME..weeps piteously Thank You.

REVENGE

The alley was dark, shadowed, and the air smelt of rotting and decay, but the young man walked on. His gait was purposeful, determined.

Finally, he emerged onto a main road and the moonlight fell across his face. Dark hair that was almost black, falling over his oddly-scarred forehead, accented his pale skin perfectly. His strong muscular frame cast an ominous shadow. His handsome features were fixed in a smile that did not reach his eyes. His hard emerald eyes were cold, frightening, vengeful and his spectacles glinted. His black velvet robes bellowed behind him.

He walked on.

A few moments at his steady pace brought the young man to his destination. The house on SPINNER'S END was broken down. No light shown from within. This caused the dark-haired young man to grin. "Trying to hide, are we? Well, well."

He brought a hand from his pocket and pointed his wand at the door, which opened promptly. He strode in, not bothering to call to whom ever he had come to see nor to look into any of the closed rooms. In the very back of the house, a faint light shown from under a door.

He opened it.

Inside, a tall man stood over a book. When he heard the door open he spun quickly and his hand jerked to his pocket.

"Potter!"

"Severus. A pleasure to see you again."

Severus sneered at the younger man, hand still in his pocket. "Hardly a pleasure, Potter. More of a shock."

"Oh come now, Severus. You had to have known that I wouldn't let you live after what you did. Did you really think it would take me all that long to find you? You were never any good at covering your tracks."

"There was only one way for you to find me and that was by betrayal of my secret keeper."

"Yes…that was very foolish of you, Severus. Wormtail had already betrayed his best friends. What on earth made you think he wouldn't betray you, when he didn't even like you?"

"The Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord, He woul—"

"Voldemort is dead. Surely would noticed?" A malicious grinned spread over Harry Potter's face. His emerald eyes burned with cold hatred and the need for vengeance. Severus took a small step back and bumped into the table behind him. "You didn't? Poor Severus, Abandoned by his fellow Death Eaters to his miserable fate."

"I still have my powers! I still have the strength I had when I killed Dumbledore!"

Harry sneered. "Of Course you do, you hateful slimy piece of Acromantula-ridden filth! But I am a hundred times more powerful then you ever were."

Until now, Harry wand had remained loosely at his side. Now He flicked it lightly. Severus, to slow on the draw, found his self hanging upside-down in the air, shouting, "HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN SPELLS ON ME, YOU –"

"Shut up, Severus." With a flick of Harry's wand, the other man complied. "Now, since we last parted, I have learned to effectively use all three of the Unforgivables. Thought I have never used the Imperious Curse, I have no qualms what-so-ever about using the Killing Curse or the Cruciatus Curse. And, unless you have anything important to say…" he paused. Severus struggled to speak, to break the silencing charm, but failed. Harry continued. "Down to business!"

Flicking his wand again, Harry brought Severus down from the his perch."

"Let's go in order of how events happened, shall we?" At this point, fear was evident in Severus' flittering gaze. "Now. The first painful event in my life, for which you are responsible, would be the death of my parents. Yes, Snivellus, I know that you were listening at the keyhole the night the prophecy was spoken. And for that offence…_Crucio!"_

The silencing charm was lifted and Snape's screams tore through the   
otherwise still night.

Other flick of Harry's wand and the torture-curse was lifted. Snape's harsh breathing was the only noise now.

"You didn't believe I had it in me did you?" Snape shock his head slightly. "Well, as you can now see, I do!"

"That was feeble, Potter. I have endured much worse from the greatest wizard of all time. I am not afraid of –"

"Good." Harry said softly, cutting him off. "I am glad you said that. That was not harsh as it could have been." He smirked. "Next on my list. This one is for the years I spent with the Durselys, because I never would have gone there if Lily and James Potter had lived…_Crucio_!"

Again, Snape's screams tore through the night. He writhed in pain, until Harry once again flicked his wand. The screams died away and Snape stopped moving.

"The next event for which you must be punished happened the end of my third year. You tried to attack Sirius and Remus. That crime is not as serious as those previous and those following so…_Sectumsempra_." Harry said calmly, dragging the tip of his wand down Snape's side. In the wake of the wand, a gash formed from his rib cage down to his hip. Harry disarmed him and took of the body bind, so Snape could move. He fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"Are…Are you done yet?" He hissed harshly.

Harry smiled. "No in the least. The next item on the list is going to cause you considerable pain. You, my dear fellow are responsible for Sirius' death, and for that alone you deserve to burn in hell for the rest of eternity, but since I can guaranty that and because there are more items on the list…_ Crucio!_"

This time the screams didn't stop. They faded as Snape's voice began to fail. After five full minutes of Snape's form writhing and his screams growing harsher, Harry stopped again.

"Potter," Snape said, his voice ragged from screaming. "Potter. I know this isn't you! It can't be you. Harry Potter, the Almighty Golden Boy, wouldn't torture someone."

"My dear Severus, you never knew me. You always underestimated my as an opponent and mistreated me as a student. So don't tell me this isn't me. I stopped being the Almighty Golden Boy when you killed…well that is next on the list. This is my vengeance for Dumbledore's brutal murder! _Crucio!_"

The screams were increasingly harsh and pain-filled as this torture last a full 10 minutes.

Breathing heavily, Snape looked up into Harry's eyes. "Please, Potter. Please. Stop….Harry, please."

"You want mercy, Snape? You want me to stop?" Snape nodded weakly. "You should have thought of that when you were helping Voldemort kill and torture some many of the people I love."

Snape's body shook as sobs racked his body. He continued to plead weakly. Pathetically!

"Fine. I will stop. But I am going to leave you here just as you are now. Alone, in pain, bleeding, and helpless!" So saying Harry pulled out Snape's wand and broke it in two. He threw it at the broken sobbing man in front of him and, turning on his heel, swiftly left the house.

Out side on the steps Harry turned, pointed his wand at the sky, and muttered, "_Phoenixmordre!"_

A giant sparkling phoenix erupted from his wand and settled itself to hover above the house.

He turned his back on the scene and strode off back down the street. His emerald eyes now glinting with satisfaction.


	2. Reasons

**Harry isn't actually evil in this fic. It's more like…righteous anger. Kinda…well he is a little evil.**

**I'm not answering any reviews. This is the end. I wrote this because people asked and because it seemed the everyone was taking it the wrong way. Here is the end of Revenge.**

**Reasons**

_Two Weeks Later…_

The pretty, redheaded girl surveyed Harry as he looked over the _Daily Prophet_. His face was becoming increasingly smug and Malfoy-like the further into the paper he got. She looked him over with concern clouding her eyes. She'd never seen him look quite so…so Slytherin, before. "Harry, darling, what has you looking so smug?"

He looked up as his face went carefully blank. "What, Gin?"

"You. You were looking awfully smug while reading that paper. What's it say?"

He glanced down at the page black hair falling softly over his glasses. "Not that much actually, but there is another one of those announcements. That Phoenix was spotted again."

"Oh," Her face tightened with fright. "Where, this time?"

"Over…where was it? Oh yes. The MacNair Manson. MacNair himself was found like all the others."

"I keep wondering if it will ever be someone we care for, next…It's all so frightening…Almost like back in the old days." She shuddered.

His eyes went hard and she felt power pulse through the room. "It is nothing like the old days. Never say that again!" He snarled and she flinched. He continued in a quieter tone. "Have you noticed a pattern behind the…incidents?"

She shook her head.

"Every single person who is attacked is a former Death Eater, Ginny."

Ginny's brow knitted. She looked at the paper, then back at Harry. "Name them all."

"Snape, Malfoy Sr., Nott jr., Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew, and now MacNair." He watched as his redheaded girlfriend puzzled it out, his eyes guarded.

"Some…Someone is getting revenge…torturing and killing the remaining Death Eaters? But…who?" Ginny's head jerked up and she stared at him with wide tortured eyes. "Harry, nothing has happened to Pettigrew…or it wasn't reported?"

Harry held head high and looked her in the eye. She though he resembled an eagle, tall and regal. "I'm not ashamed of what I've done, Virginia." He said quietly.

She shuddered at the cold use of her full first name. She walked to him quietly and put her arms around his neck. He held her close as she wept into his shoulder. "Harry." She whispered.

"Don't, Ginny." He murmured into her hair. He pulled back to look at her tear stained face. "Don't tell me to stop. I can't. It has to be done."

His eyes were dark and clouded. She knew it was eating away at him, but it was something he had to do. The demons had to be slain and this was the only way for him to do that. She understood now. She smiled weakly. "I won't, Harry. I won't ever."

He pulled her to him and clung on tightly. He sensed the hidden meaning in her words and he knew then that he was not alone. Not any more. A single tear slid down his face as he buried his head into her hair. His arms wrapped tightly around his lifeline, his girl, his Ginny. "I love you." He whispered softly into her neck.

She smiled as she held him. "I love you, too. Always have."

The next day, _The Prophet _held news of another attack. Peter Pettigrew had been found tortured and murder. At the kitchen table, Ginny smiled softly with pride as she read.

She knew she would always, always be here for Harry and, if he let her, she could help. Oh yes, she wanted to help. She needed revenge as much as he did.


End file.
